The present invention relates generally to gaming tables and, more particularly to tables that are utilized for playing pocket pool.
The game of pocket pool has been in existence for many years. A conventional table for playing pocket pool consists of a rectangular structure that has pockets at each of the corners and two additional pockets along the railing of two of the opposed sides.
In recent years, pool tables have become increasingly more popular for use in recreation rooms or family rooms of private homes. One of the problems of a conventional rectangular table, which is normally 4 feet by 8 feet in dimension, is the amount of space that is required to allow sufficient space to compensate for the length of the cue sticks that are normally used in playing the game. It has been found that at least 4 feet of space is required around the entire table to insure that a shot can be made from any angle at any given position of the table.
Thus, in order to provide an adequate clearance around the table at least 200 square feet of floor space is required for the conventional table, which is normally the major part of a recreation room in a private home.
Various alternates have been proposed as substitutes for the conventional pool table, such as tables utilized in the game of bumper pool. Other alternates for the conventional pool table are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,923,546; 3,463,489; 3,488,054; and 3,700,235. While these patents disclose tables in various size, shape and form, all have the same problem of requiring a substantial amount of space surrounding the table in order to properly play the game.